


濡师

by makosunfish



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makosunfish/pseuds/makosunfish
Summary: 当不良学生抓住了小老师的故事。本质纯纯恋爱，含香辣小推车一辆。





	濡师

**Author's Note:**

> 当不良学生抓住了小老师的故事。  
> 本质纯纯恋爱，含香辣小推车一辆。

李银子这两天心情不好，金希美曺圭英谁给带草莓牛奶也不好使。  
小树林抽烟被抓着三次，穿破洞丝袜被拎住教育两次，还在她的化妆包里搜出了一打安全套。  
高二英语组李东海，她记住了。

李银子迈着波澜壮阔的步子往舞蹈教室走，改的极短的校服裙迎风飘扬，差点儿没露出里面的草莓小蕾丝。  
她要找他哥哥告状去。

他哥和希美的弟弟金希澈是本校一霸，合称宇宙银鱼。作为司马街最帅的扛把子，他们每天在学校忠实地贯彻恶人精神，无法无天为所欲为，宝蓝高无人能管也无人敢管。  
而李银子作为李赫宰的亲妹妹，自然也是这一片最拽的小太妹，向来横行霸道惯了，她还是第一次遇上李东海这样没眼色的老师。

“李赫宰，有人欺负到你妹头上了你管不管！”  
李银子脚一抬恶狠狠踩在教室门口的椅子上，这下草莓小蕾丝可是真遮不住了。

“呀，腿放下，辣眼。” 李赫宰躺在舞蹈室的地板上吃香蕉，斜了她一眼干脆把香蕉皮整个盖在脸上。“又犯什么病了？谁又抢你男人了？”  
李银子一屁股坐在李赫宰旁边，夺过他手里的香蕉泄愤似的一口咬下去：“我被老师性骚扰了！”

李赫宰终于慢吞吞把香蕉皮扒拉开：“什么意思。”

“他摸我大腿！还扯我丝袜！你不管他下次就直接掀你妹裙子了！”

当然，正直的李老师连她的手都没摸过一下，可李银子才不管事实真假，她恨上了李东海，自然是巴不得男人被整得越惨越好。

李银子在学校是怎么日天日地的李赫宰清楚得很，谁会这么蠢，骚扰到全校最有名的太妹头上？他半信半疑，可性骚扰这事毕竟不是小打小闹，要是真遇上了人渣呢？那他这个做哥哥的不把对方打得满地找牙实在有点说不过去。

“动了你几次？哪个老师？”他一骨碌爬起来，提问细节是为了了解情况，也是为了验证李银子没有撒谎。  
“小树林旁边三次，天台上两次。”李银子眼珠一转马尾一甩，她可没乱说，可不就是在这些地方把她逮个正着嘛，“就是英语组那个新来的李东海！”

李赫宰听到这句，眉毛讶异地一挑：“是他？”

他知道那个小老师。

李东海来宝蓝高就职刚满一个月，还是个经验不多的新人教师。  
可据说他来上课以后班里学生的英语成绩一把一把地往上蹿，教导主任都瞪直了眼睛。

小老师气质清新举止端方，最重要的是长了一张现役爱豆都自愧不如的脸，再加上他那单纯和善的微笑，刚进英语组就被如狼似虎的女老师们团团围住，集体列为了狩猎目标。

这也都是正常现象，教导主任表示充分理解，不仅如此，年级里女生的成绩会飞速提高也在他的预料之中。  
可是怎么连男生的成绩也提高了这么多？  
这李老师，难道真有什么不为人知的教学秘法？

当然没有什么教学秘法，李老师自己都毫无所觉的秘笈自然是那副斯文中带着清纯的美貌。

所谓男女通吃大约如此，李赫宰在厕所里起码听到过两三次，那些血气方刚的男生用半开玩笑的口吻说着些带颜色的话题，李东海的名字时不时会在那些对话间隙冒出来。

“看他那骚样，啧啧，欠操。”

“你小子…你他妈连男的也搞？”

“别跟老子扯蛋，那脸那腰你不想？”

“嗬，别说还真挺带劲…”

李赫宰额角的青筋跳了几下，甩甩手上的水冷着脸出了厕所。  
当天晚上，几个放肆逞过口舌之快的人便哼唧着趴在金希澈的脚下。

“要么给嘴安个把门的，要么我亲自给你缝死，嗯？”  
希大人一脚撂在男生肚子上，说完台词还回味了一下自己刚才那狂拽酷帅的劲儿。

几个学生也不是省油的灯，平常也屈服在宇宙银鱼的淫威下，说混不混地过着所谓问题学生的日子。有那稍微机灵一点儿的，只这几句话就反应过来，还以为李东海是二位大佬罩着的人，立刻变了脸求饶。

“绝对不会说出去的！希大给一次机会吧！照片马上就删！我们也是一时犯贱…”

李赫宰从暗处走出来，他打架不如金希澈厉害，脑子倒是转得更快，立刻捕捉到了话中关键。

照片？李东海的照片？

“拿出来。”

李赫宰在小树林里反反复复翻那几张抓拍到的照片，手机幽蓝的光把他的脸色衬得深沉诡异。  
坐在吧台喝酒的男人显然是那个清秀的小老师，衬衫挽起的袖子下竟然是紧实的手臂线条，庸俗灯光里模糊的面容莫名带了些烟火气。  
还有一丝说不出的妩媚。

其实这没什么，人民教师也有资格拥有自己的私生活，讲台下的男人是个酒鬼还是色情狂他们也管不着。

问题在于，照片拍摄于司马街最有名的gay吧。

李东海，被他抓着了。  
不知道为什么，李赫宰的血液沸腾起来。

 

李银子的谎言在她说出“李东海”这三个字的那一刻早被默默揭穿，除非李东海是个荤素不忌是人就上的禽兽，否则靠他那张脸，还不是一群男人上赶着排队给他摸大腿；  
哪怕真是个色情狂，被他迷得找不着北的女学生多的是，总犯不上撞在李银子这全是火药味的枪口上。

“你别管了，哥哥给你处理。”  
李赫宰不动声色地安抚，破天荒地拍了拍李银子的肩膀。  
死丫头果然是随口扯谎，不过这回他可不打算戳穿她。  
机会都送到家门口了，不捡起来怎么行？

他那些不可告人的秽欲与悄悄膨胀的妄念，借由李银子的无心之举，终于有了顺水推舟的名头。

李赫宰不笨，在老师和学生这层关系上表面功夫做得很足，他在英语组外的走廊蹲了李东海一个星期，每天看人忙进忙出应付老师和学生，看着看着渐渐有些哭笑不得。

李东海和他想象中太不一样了。

那儒雅和板正的禁欲气质倒是实打实的，可除此之外，男人在生活中并不像授课时那样严谨。  
手机，水杯，钥匙串，这一个周里李东海就丢了三样东西，每次都是慌里慌张小跑回来找，找不到就眉毛一塌，有时急得眼圈都冒了红。

“老师，是这个吗？”  
第四次李赫宰捡到了男人的随身包，心里有点纳闷，只不过是讲个题的工夫，李东海怎么就能把这么大的东西落在走廊的窗台上。  
“啊，多亏你了，这个可不能丢啊，谢谢。”  
李东海大概是忙得晕了头，眼睛匆匆与他对上半秒便移开了，留下一句温吞的“谢谢”就大步回了办公室。

不用谢。  
李赫宰露出一点牙龈，单手插在裤兜里，轻轻攥了攥手心里的小玩意。

蹲够了点找准了时机，这一天中午，男人终于被他堵在楼梯口，周围的人流见状自动退散到几米开外，不过被堵的那位似乎没什么自觉。

“老师，不是您任教班的同学也可以来请教问题吗？”李赫宰一副虚心求教的好学生样子，戏倒是很足。

“当然可以。不过，现在不去吃饭吗？我上午连上了四节，现在有点饿了呢。”  
他的小老师居然对着他笑，支棱出来的两颗虎牙抵在了有些干燥起皮的下唇上，那单纯带着善意的笑容和男人对上其他学生时没有什么不同。

李赫宰忽地有些飘然，顷刻又被巨大的焦躁席卷，青涩的胸口憋闷的欲念一时暴涨，离破体而出只有一步之遥。

老师的嘴唇太干了。

想用唾液，把那里一点点濡湿。

 

挨到放学时间对李赫宰来说不是什么难事，可唯独今天时间像是慢放了数倍，连金希澈甩给他的白眼都成了慢镜头。

李东海和他约好了在办公室讨论语法问题，到了时间他却姗姗来迟，一上来先背着手承认错误。

“老师对不起，我自习课逃课去练舞了，忘了时间。”

李东海张了张嘴想说什么，最后只是摇了摇头递出一张纸巾。  
“这汗都是什么呀，先擦了。”  
其实今晚夜自习他不用代班，吃个饭就可以回家了，说不上多忙，也不忍心看对面的男孩满头大汗地挨骂。

“老师不忙，可是你的时间宝贵，多做些有意义的事吧。”  
他坐在位子上喝了一口水，年纪轻轻却一股十足的老干部派头。

“老师，跳舞对我来说就是有意义的事。”  
李赫宰抬起头来看他一眼。

“咳，”李东海忽然不自然地咳了一声，不知为何又有些口干，“他把小半张脸埋进保温杯里去，喝了一大口才找回语言，“是哪里不会？把题目找给我看看。”

李赫宰一拍脑门，演技自然毫不做作，仿佛真的是这一秒才想起自己的乌龙：“啊，我把书包忘在舞蹈教室了…老师，能帮忙借一下钥匙吗？”

舞蹈室平日里在夜自习之前就会锁门，学生不能再自由出入，当然，备用钥匙早就在自己手里这件事，他是不会告诉李东海的。

李赫宰慢吞吞打开舞蹈教室门的时候，窗外已是暮色沉沉，最后一点红霞即将被幽黑的夜色包围。  
教室里光线昏暗，李赫宰走到角落拎起书包，作势翻找了几下，直到李东海也跟进来，才抽出那本几乎崭新的英语书递过去。

“就是这里，老师。”

光线太差，李东海一边读题一边往回走，想着把灯打开再仔细分析，步子迈到一半却突然狠狠地顿住了。

他翻页的手指僵硬地停在空中，死死盯着书页中间夹着的几张照片。

庸俗的灯光里他模糊的面容看起来有些不堪。

“老师？”  
李赫宰站在没有任何光线的暗影里轻轻开口：“老师看清了么？”

“你…”

“这个问题，不能回答吗？”  
李东海忽然感到背后接近的气息，身后的手臂缓慢而不容置疑地圈上他的身体，少年身上浅淡的汗味和清香笼罩住他，让他不自觉僵硬地挣动。

“可是怎么办啊？”  
“老师的秘密，我已经知道了。”

 

李东海并没想到，李赫宰看起来瘦弱的身体里，竟然蕴藏着那样惊人的力道。

对方还是个未成年的毛头小子，可自己竟然被他轻易制住双手，这事实未免令李东海有些难堪。  
“李赫宰，放开，你今天的行为我可以当做没…”

“老师知道我的名字？”  
李赫宰已经把他逼到了墙角，昏暗教室里李东海看不清男孩脸上的表情，只那一双眼晶亮得让他心悸。

“…要教你做题，连名字都不知道怎么行，”  
李东海僵着脸，保持着最后的风度回答他，“放开，你到底是什么意思。”

“啊，是这样？谢谢老师这么重视我。”  
李赫宰手上紧了紧，更近地凑向男人的脸，眼睛两侧笑出几条狡狯的褶子，“我的意思老师不是都知道么…”

“老师得教我啊，我不会的可多了。”

李赫宰随手拿起地上散落的照片，好奇地一歪头：“第一个问题，老师跟多少男人做过？”

微弱光线中年轻教师蓦地睁大了双眸，一张脸早已涨得通红，穿得一丝不苟的衬衫在方才挣扎间凌乱了不少，更显得整个人有些狼狈。

“……”  
他是他的老师！  
这男学生想侮辱他到什么地步？

李赫宰看向小老师一双染上浅红的清澈眼睛，如火的愤怒里掺上了莫名委屈，他心底的躁动也愈发按捺不住，差点儿就要亲上去。

“老师也不会的话，我还是去问教导主任和校长好了。”  
他根本藏不住嘴边的笑意，牙龈在黑暗里暗搓搓晾着。小老师生起气竟然也如此好看，像一只卸去了利爪与尖牙的小老虎，徒劳地用奶凶的眼神瞪他。

“你去吧。”  
李东海终于停止了挣扎，语气变得不卑不亢，抬起双眼直视着李赫宰。他总算看出这男学生早就有备而来，只是有些可笑，自己竟然还…

他没做错什么，天生的差异不是他该感到耻辱的缺陷，也不该是这男孩侮辱他的理由。

“你去吧，老师教不了你。”  
他低下头，肩膀微微地颤了几下，不愿再去看李赫宰。

“啧。”  
李赫宰咋舌，沉默了一会儿忽然放开了李东海的双手，表情变得更加意味不明。  
由于他的撤离李东海有了呼吸的余裕，刚才那男孩靠的那么近，最让他难受的反而是控制不住的脸红心跳。  
“老师回答不了也没办法，那么第二个问题，李银子这个名字，老师知道么？”

李东海平复呼吸间略微思考了几秒，想起了那张和李赫宰五分相似的俏脸。

“老师，对女学生动手动脚也可以吗？”  
李赫宰又笑起来，怎么看怎么有些不怀好意。

“……”李东海觉得荒唐至极，他除了随口教育几句李银子，连那女生是哪个班的都不知道，“你到底在胡说些什么？”

“老师，李银子告诉我，你摸过她这里，这里，还有这里…”  
李赫宰又一次逼近男人身边，手放肆地拂过他的大腿腰肢和起伏的胸口。  
“要是说出去，老师觉得怎么样？”

“…你有什么证据？”李东海再次感到呼吸困难，这次男孩过于越界的手指没有停下，甚至光明正大地停在了他的下身，这一摸他腿脚都发了软。

“我没有证据，老师也没有证据证明自己的清白，那么，大家会相信一个成年男人的争辩，还是一个未成年少女的哭诉呢？”

李东海不能冷静思考，一来二去就被李赫宰牵着鼻子走，仔细想了想竟冒了几滴冷汗。  
只有他和李银子在场，他要如何证明自己没做过那些龌龊事？

“你要什么？”  
他一着急就咬紧了干涩的嘴唇，似乎再用力那里就要流出血来。

“我当然是要老师手把手教我了。”对面的男生歪了歪头，对着他灿然一笑，圆圆的杏眼里霎时流光溢彩，仿佛真的是个天真烂漫的大男孩。

“第三个问题，李东海老师…”他笑完便凑近男人的耳朵悄声发问，恶意将热气喷洒在他微红的耳廓，“老师，我可以操你么。”

 

男孩眨眨眼，盯住了老师干燥微张的嘴唇，不等李东海回应便没什么犹豫地吻上去。

李东海被他突然的攻势搞得有些懵，反应过来才想起拒绝，然而被动的软舌来回躲了几次慢慢变了味道，由单纯地向外推拒渐渐演变成与李赫宰舌尖的纠缠。

他被他的男学生吻了，男孩的嘴唇和舌头像是着了火。  
这个认知令李东海起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，背德的兴奋感来得太快，连内心挣扎的时间都不给他，就操控着浑身的血气上涌。

“老师，给我上节生理卫生课吧。”刚从吻中挣脱出来，李赫宰就咬住了他的耳垂，牙齿缓缓地磨轻轻地扯，像只刚断奶的小狼。  
看李赫宰的意思，是要在这舞蹈教室里把他就地正法，而李东海不知道当时的自己是怎么想的，只顾愣着，也没什么像样的回应。  
是因为太心动了吗？还是被那双狼一样的眼睛吓住了？  
或许他应该给这个不知天高地厚的家伙几拳，教教他怎么守好一个学生的本分，可是他没那么做。相反，在男孩伸手握住自己的性器时，李东海十分没出息地喘了一嗓子，声音媚得他自己都臊得慌。

这一切也许是没有预兆的鬼使神差，又或许是他内心不能探究的隐秘欲求。小老师还是在反抗，不过在李赫宰眼里显得不痛不痒，看上去更像是欲拒还迎。

老师身上有些肌肉，不过从肩宽就能看出来，骨架还是比他小些，垫在他的校服外套上时就更显得单薄了，李赫宰看着他那混乱和几分无助的样子突然起了几丝爱怜。

可是他的老师就是不拒绝他。  
明明如果讨厌的话，只要告诉他，只要骂他一句，他立刻就会停下动作。

老师只是在他身下哭，哭得眼睛湿漉漉的，哭得他心动又心疼。  
“老师，你这里湿了，好湿……”李赫宰从男人身下抽出手指，那里经过一轮没什么技术的抽送，已经红肿开合成一朵红艳欲滴的花。  
他让李东海给他上生理卫生课，李东海也没有正面回应，只会紧紧抓着他的胳膊，偶尔脖子处绷起青筋。李赫宰只好看着人的反应去猜测他是否摸对了地方，一来二去就把小老师折腾出了几滴眼泪。

眼睛湿了，嘴唇湿了，下面也湿了，都是他做的，他把小老师弄湿了。

饱胀的占有欲得到了一瞬间巨大的满足，李赫宰满意地露出牙龈，又俯下身亲了李东海一口。或许是这个吻温柔得太明显，已经泄露了他内心那个不能言说的秘密，李东海睫毛抖了一下，二人的视线在黑暗中蓦地撞在一起。

除了欲望，还有些别的东西，正一点点发酵在傍晚潮湿的空气中。

“老师你看，这是什么？”李赫宰先移开了眼睛，他从身后的兜里掏出了那个藏匿许久的东西，举在李东海眼前晃了晃。

李东海的瞳孔再次剧烈晃动起来，李赫宰手里是他没收李银子那盒安全套。

“这可是我在老师包里发现的……”男孩还是忘不了皮，非要把羞耻一股脑灌注在他可怜的老师身上，添油加醋地开口：“原来老师平常就是带着这种东西上课啊？”

“老师，是不是一直想着被人上呢？”他恶意用性器蹭过李东海穴口，几乎是陶醉地享受着李东海因羞愤而紧锁在他身上的目光。

“就闭嘴吧，过来一点。”小老师羞愤至极，没什么威慑力地瞪了他一眼，认命地拆开小包装，把东西给李赫宰戴好。  
“进来……放进来…”尽管戴了套子，他依旧被那粗大滚烫的东西蹭得穴口发热，李东海咽了咽口水忽然夺回了一点主导权，主动揽着李赫宰的脖子坐起来，又对着男孩下身慢慢塌下了腰。

李赫宰被李东海那火热的眼神看得根本控制不住，他紧紧盯着李东海早就濡湿一片的下身，眼睁睁看着自己鼓胀的粗大一点点深入男人身体内里。  
“啊……”李东海张开了嘴，唇间泻出一点愉悦的低吟，不多时又被男孩莽撞的动作欺负得低泣几声。

男人脸红脖子粗的样子多半是不大好看的，李赫宰却盯着老师的脸入了迷，他的老师被他撞得上下颠动，明明涨红了一张脸，却依旧清纯唯美得像幅画似的，性感只是浅浅围绕他的光晕，那光芒的中心，他依旧纯洁得一尘不染。

他人生第一次和男人做爱，李赫宰却忽然觉得，这好像是他渴望了很久的。

“老师，爽吗？老师，东海……东海……”这是私心，也是真心，他只是很想唤一次男人的名字，要是他不是他的学生就好了，要是他也是个与他势均力敌的成熟男人，东海会不会更认真地看着他呢。  
“慢…啊！……赫宰，放开老师…”李东海被他顶得两腿打着抖，被人狠狠掐着要被迫沉浸在欲海之中。听到“东海”两个字的瞬间他突然猛地抽搐了几下，努力去掰李赫宰箍紧他的手。

“放开老师…要去……呜……”李东海的眼泪又被激出来了。  
他毕竟年长，又为人师表，如此不堪如此媚态现在全被身上这个介于男孩和男人之间的家伙看去，他还被这家伙做得几乎要高潮，这简直太丢人了。

男孩甚至那样深情地叫他的名字，就好像他们是一对共浴爱河的恋人似的。  
可他们只是老师和学生啊，他只是在被这个认识了不到一天的学生操干着……

两个年轻男人的精力可以说近乎正无穷，宽阔的舞蹈室里持续回响淫靡的水声与拍打声，彻底黑暗下来的空间里纠缠的肉体周身蒸起一层湿热的雾气。

“老师…真漂亮……”

“看不见、不是么…别说谎了……”

“我能看见，东海是最好看的…”

“……”

不管李东海射了几次，李赫宰总是有方法让他再次硬起来，而他自己也在老师肉欲与纯洁糅杂的身体上激动得几度难以呼吸。

“赫宰…赫宰！”最后一次高潮时小老师忽然捧住了男学生的脸，激动射出的刹那对着他的嘴唇狠狠地吻了下去。

李赫宰身体跟着一震，那带着淡淡杏桃花味道的吻里，他似乎突然抓住了什么缥缈而汹涌的东西。

“…老师，你是不是喜欢我？”

……

“老师，我喜欢你。”

也许，有着不能言说的秘密的人，并不止他一个。

 

后来的某一天晚上，当李赫宰终于想起他还没有给李银子任何交代时，无辜的小老师早已成为他的盘中餐已久。  
给银子多买几箱草莓牛奶吧，李赫宰想，他人生的春天可是妹妹给他送到手里的。

彼时他们刚洗过澡，他照例留宿在李东海家，躺在柔软的大床上享受难得放空的温馨时光。

“老师被我弄湿的样子真漂亮。”李赫宰怀里搂着精疲力竭的小老师，有一下没一下地玩着人的头发，美得牙龈都露出来。

“嗯，”李东海被他旺盛的精力折腾得够呛，有心折磨一下这可恶的家伙，“刚才这句话，用英语怎么说？”

“…啊？”李赫宰手一顿，懵逼了两秒想耍赖装傻。

“回答不上来别想有下次了。”

“啊？！emm……teacher…wet……beau…beautiful？？beautiful！”

“very very beautiful！！！”

 

-Fin-


End file.
